Electromagnetic waves may be used to supply energy to various types of objects. In a microwave oven, for example, which is an example of an electromagnetic energy application device, microwave radiation can be used to transfer electromagnetic energy from an energy source to the oven's cavity. Some of the energy associated with the microwave radiation that is transferred to the oven's cavity is absorbed by the object and converted to thermal energy, which can cause heating of the object.
In a conventional microwave oven, to heat an object such as food, a user typically selects a length of time that corresponds to a desired duration during which microwave radiation is to be supplied. In some cases, the user may also select a power level of the microwave radiation to be supplied to the food. Often, the user determines the desired duration and/or power level based on his/her experience or according to a recipe or an instruction. The selected time and/or power level, however, do not always yield intended results. For example, food can be overcooked or undercooked.